Murder Brought the Two Together
by NeglectedNightmares
Summary: Murder was what brought them together. Rating may change. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters used, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, but I do own the plot and the story.
1. Chapter 1

Murder brought the two together

Murder brought the two together

How did she get there? She had absolutely no idea whatsoever. The last thing she remembered was coming home from a hard day at the hospital, where she was working as an intern. But now her tiredness was long forgotten as she was witnessing one of the most horrid scenes created by mankind. She was a witness to a murder, one of the capital sins, not to mention proof that humanity had no respect and love for even itself.

Her name was Haruno Sakura, a young med student, known mostly for her intellect and abilities as a doctor, but also known for her looks. No, she did not have a body men would drool over, but a petite, slim figure. It's not that she had the biggest breasts or the biggest bottom, no. Her breasts war actually rather small, but suited her figure perfectly. The thing that would always stand out the most was her bright pink hair. Stranger was the fact that her hair-color was natural, not dyed like anyone would suspect. She had emerald eyes that always reflected happiness, determination, concern for others, and now fear, pain.

She was crossing an alleyway on her way home, after finally escaping a hard and exhausting day at work, when she heard a faint moan coming from her right. At first thinking it was just a couple making out in an abandoned alley she proceeded to walk on further. But another moan caught her attention, as it held no pleasure at all but pain. Cautiously she approached the alley, only to see a figure getting beaten up by another figure. She wanted to yell and tell the unknown man to leave the poor soul be, but she then saw the second figure grabbing a knife from underneath the cloak he was wearing and stabbing the first man five times. She had seen horrible things in her life, but none like this.

Not knowing what to do, Sakura yelled and ran as fast as she could, tears beginning to wield up in her eyes. Hearing faint steps behind her she ran faster, pushing her body to the limit. She was used to blood, she had seen it everyday at the hospital, but seeing how a human could be so crude, so vile with his own kind is what scared her.

She had been running for about five minutes when she came into collision with a wall. Wait, a wall? in the middle of the street? I couldn't be. And why was the wall so soft and warm? Because it was not a wall, it was a person. She couldn't care who it was, she just embraced whoever it was and cried harder.

Uchiha Sasuke, a young man working as a criminologist at his family's police station, was headed for home after a normal day at work. In his years of expertise he had come accustomed with the most terrible scenes and was prepared to solve almost every case that crossed his path, but how was he to react to the crying girl in his arms? For starters, he just let her cry, get it off her chest.

After what seemed an eternity, the girl stopped crying, and looked up to her saviour. It was then that emerald clashed with onyx.

* * *

A/N: The first chapter of my new story. if you believe that I'm taking things too fast, don't worry, it's not like I'm going to make them fall in love with each-other next chapter...the story is well planned, everything is meant to be.

Read and Review please! Flames are gladly accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

„Please! You have to help!I saw a man get stabbed just a few alleys from here!you have to call the police or something, please!" Sakura pleaded, tears still blurring her vision. She had yet to overcome the initial shock but she was glad she bumped into someone who could help her.

Little did she know the man she was talking to was actually qualified to conduct a criminal investigation and was already forming a plan of action in his mind.

Moments were passing and Sakura wasn't getting any answer from the stranger, not to mention her medical side was starting to kick in and calculate the possibilities of saving that poor soul from a death full of pain, or maybe to help him stay alive, but that was highly improbable.

„Sir please! That man could be dying! Why aren't you calling the police?"

There was still no answer. Sakura's patience was growing thin, and that wouldn't be of much help.

„Sir-"

„Take me to the crime scene." Was his short reply.

„Excuse me? Could you repea-"

„I said take me to the crime scene. I am a criminologist specially trained to handle this sort of situations. I will call for backup only when we get to the crime scene so I can make a general idea about what was going on and most importantly who and why was involved." He declared and looked at her expectantly as the new piece of information was sinking in.

„Very well, follow me, if we make haste maybe there is a way to save him, if not, assure he dies a painless death." Sakura replied, putting her professional mask on, whipping away the last tears.

No other words were exchanged and the two made their way to the alley that became a „sacrificial sanctuary". When they got there the murderer was nowhere in sight. He had probably ran off to hide from the police, afraid of being caught and put in jail.

The scene unfolding before their eyes was horrifying. Blood splattered everywhere, as if some sacrifice had been brought to Ares, the Greek god of war, or Hades the ruler of the Underworld. And in the middle of the alley laid a body, soaking in a pool of blood.A scene ripped from one of the most darkest nightmares, definitely not meant for the weak-hearted.

Sasuke stared at the place with cold eyes. He had seen this all before, maybe even worse. Although he did not show it, anger was riling up inside. People who committed such sins did not deserve to live, in his opinion, but deserved to rot in hell along with the Fallen Angel, the Betrayer.

„Oh God please tell me he is still alive!" Sakura exclaimed and ran to the body, kneeling beside it.

„Ok let's see. He still has a pulse but it weakens every second. He lost a lot of blood, about 1 liter, but maybe there is still hope. All I have to do is make sure he doesn't gag on it, it would be fatal. Sir! What are you doing?" The young woman suddenly exclaimed as she was forcefully brought up.

„Let me go this instant! I am a future medic! I know what to do to get some time before the real doctors arrive and maybe spear this person's life!"

„...Fine, do whatever you can do. I called my team and an ambulance so they will arrive shortly. But know this, after they arrive you have to come with us to the station in order to give a declaration. Do you understand?"

„Yes I understand. Now if you would be so kind as to letting me go, I have to make sure he stays alive until the ambulance arrives." She spat, mad because she was interrupted for a stupid thing she already knew about.

Few minutes later the ambulance and Sasuke's team arrived. The doctor who came was a busty blond with blond hair in two pigtails.

„Tsunade-sama! Thank God you came! I did everything i could in these conditions but his condition is worsening, hes is to be immediately taken to the hospital, there is still a small chance he can be saved!"

Sasuke was surprised to say the least. He had not expected the pink girl to be studying under Tsunade, the best doctor in Tokyo. She was very strict and did not allow anyone to become her pupil. The pink haired girl must be very good at what she is doing, Sasuke thought.

* * *

A/N: I finally managed to finish the second chapter.I'm sorry for the delay but school work keeps me busy, and I am in for a lot of Term Tests this week and the next, so I will not upload anytime soon. I'm very sorry for that.

I do not know much about medical issues but I am very interested in it, as well as in criminology, and am always reading about them, so I hope I did not make to many medical mistakes. if there is something wrong, please tell me so I can correct it.

I need feedback, I need to know how the story is, if it's worth it. Flames are always accepted.


End file.
